Name Malfoy
by Rita Durian
Summary: Obydwoje wracają do Hogwartu na spotkanie absolwentów. Co z tego wyniknie? Tłumaczenie z angielskiego


Przepraszam.  
Wstyd mi, naprawdę.  
Zgubiłam linka do oryginału. Próbowałam wyszukać ale chyba autorka usunęła profil lub opowiadanie. Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie miał mi tego za złe. Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Szczupła, uśmiechnięta kobieta stała w wejściu do Wielkiej Sali, wspominając chwile od kiedy została przydzielona do Gryffindoru, aż do dnia jej ostatniego roku w Hogwarcie. Wygładziła przód czarnej sukienki koktajlowej, nieświadomie zakładając za ucho kosmyk kasztanowych włosów - ten stary nawyk nigdy nie zniknął - wyprostowała się i weszła do środka. Stukot jej szpilek odbijał się od marmurowej podłogi, a wszyscy zgromadzeni spojrzeli w jej kierunku i zamilkli. Dało się słyszeć 'och' wydobywający się z gardeł poniektórych. Ona zignorowała to i ruszyła do przykrytego obrusem stołu na którym leżało pełno plakietek, cierpliwie je przekładała, aż w końcu odnalazła swoją z drobnym napisem "Hermiona", którą ostrożnie przyczepiła do swojej sukienki.

Hermiona, która zawsze była ładna przez 10 lat odkąd ukończyła naukę w Hogwarcie stała się prawdziwą pięknością. Jedyne co pozostało z "dawnej" Hermiony to włosy, których oswojenie równało się z cudem. Kobieta, która była piękna i mądra - niewielu mężczyzn uznało by ją za niewartą uwagi.

W Wielkiej Sali znów zapanował gwar. Wszyscy szeptali między sobą od komentarzy typu: "To Granger!" przez "Ona chyba zawarła pakt z diabłem..." do "#Wymłóciłbym jak Pawlak zboże". I'd do her in a second Wszyscy mężczyźni na sali nie mogli powstrzymać ślinotoku, a dla kontrastu ich oburzone żony lub partnerki patrzyły na nią z nieukrywaną zazdrością. Obojętna na to Hermiona uśmiechnęła się ukazując perłowo-białe zęby (raz córka dentystów, na zawsze córka dentystów) i ruszyła w stronę byłych podopiecznych domu Godryka Gryffindora.

- Harry, Ron! Nawet nie wiecie jak się ciesze, że was widzę!- pisnęła podchodząc do mężczyzn, którzy przez wszystkie lata nauki w Hogwarcie byli jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Objęła obydwóch w mocnym uścisku jak ciocia, która dawno nie widziała swojego ukochanego chrześniaka. Kiedy się od nich odsunęła przywitała się z resztą swoich starych znajomych ze szkoły. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie widząc obrączkę na palcu Harry'ego i Ginny, a także Rona i Lavender. Cała grupa w końcu pogrążyła się w rozmowie.

Gdy Ron zaczął opowiadać co stało się podczas wizyty jego i Lavender w Rumunii, Hermiona grzecznie przeprosiła i poszła w stronę bufetu, aby nalać sobie drinka. Myślała o tym jak wiele ją ominęło, gdy wyjechała do Ameryki kontynuować naukę na Magicznej Akademii. Ona, Ron i Harry uważali się za nierozłącznych, a jednak odległość zrobiła swoje i stracili ze sobą kontakt.

Czyjaś dłoń dyskretnie musnęła jej ramię, kiedy jej właściciel sięgał po szklaneczkę z bursztynowym trunkiem. Hermiona spojrzała w oczy Draco Malfoya jej #jednorazowego wroga i oprawcę. Uśmiechał się, ale to nie był ten pogardliwy smirk, który ciągle mu towarzyszył, gdy Hermiona była w pobliżu. Wskazał na jej dłoń na której była delikatna obrączka, której inni nie zauważyli.

- Widzę, że ty też. - skomentował Malfoy jednocześnie podnosząc swoją lewą rękę, aby pokazać jej drogą obrączkę, w odpowiedzi Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

- Parkinson musiała być załamana, chyba że ona też już jest zamężna. - odparła - A jeśli jest musi mieć doszczętnie zniszczoną duszę. - Hermiona odwróciła się na pięcie z zamiarem dołączenia do grupy przyjaciół bawiących się na parkiecie, a stanęła twarzą w twarz z Pansy.

- Proszę, proszę - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie Parkinson - Szlama Wiem-to-wszystko Granger jest z nami.

- Zatrzymałaś się w rozwoju? - zapytała spokojnie Hermiona - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nawyki drugą naturą człowieka, ale to było 10 lat temu. - Poza tym pracuję w ministerstwie, mogę sprawić, że cię za to aresztować.. - dodała po namyśle z satysfakcją obserwując strach w oczach kobiety

- Ja też pracuję w ministerstwie. - odrzekł Malfoy. Większość zebranych w Wielkiej Sali, która przysłuchiwała się kłótni z zaciekawieniem zareagowała na ofertę pomocy wobec #jednorazowego wroga.

- Draco to nic nie znaczy. - zaświergotała piskliwie upijając łyk ginu z tonikiem - Myślisz, że się ciebie boję Granger? - dodała po czym znów posmakowała trunku. Hermiona kiwnęła głową w stronę Dracona.

- Parkinson - powiedziała niezykle arogancko i opryskliwie - Nazywam się Malfoy.

Kieliszki, kufle i literatki poupadały na ziemię roztrzaskując się na miliony kawałków. Ludzi zaczeli krztusić się jedzeniem lub tak jak w przypadku Pansy wycierać chusteczką nos z którego skapywał wypity wcześniej płyn.

- Chyba apokalipsa byłaby mniejszym zaskoczeniem.- szepnął Draco nisko nachylając się nad Hermioną, która zmarszczyła nos i wykonała ruch różdżką, aby pozbyć się kropli ginu Pansy ze swojej sukienki. Wszystkie oczy były zwrócone na nich.

- To prawda… - powiedział podnosząc głowę z zmieszaniem wypisanym na twarzy - Pobraliśmy się.

* * *

HASHTINGI:

1# - wymłuciłbym jak Pawlak zboże i'd do her in a second jest to idiom używany przez płytkich samców głównie tych co nie mają oleju w głowie. Oznacza on "przelecenie" kobiety tylko ze względu na jej wygląd.

2# 3# - nie mam pojęcia o co może chodzić one-time enemy jeśli ktoś ma jakiś pomysł pisać!


End file.
